


coffee with a dash of love on top

by cuddlesandcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Balthazar, Barista Castiel, Barista Gabriel, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesandcas/pseuds/cuddlesandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel asks Dean out via a cheesy pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee with a dash of love on top

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an adorable little Cas anon.
> 
> My everlasting gratitude to [queernatural](http://www.queernatural.tumblr.com) for being such a kind and patient beta reader.

“So Cassie, is today gonna be the day you finally ask out tall, blond and stud-muffin?” Gabriel asks, leaning back against the counter.

Castiel glares at him, resolutely continuing to wipe down the counter in an attempt to ignore his coworker. His shift at _Buns of Glory_ only started an hour ago and he’s already regretting coming in to work today. Sadly, his only other option was staying at home and mooning over _‘tall, blond and stud-muffin’_ as Gabriel had now decided to call Dean. At least this way he gets paid while doing it.

“C’mon kiddo, you've been swooning over lil ol’ Dean for months now. Besides, it’s Valentine’s Day, love’s in the air-” Gabriel waves at the romantically decorated bakery-slash-coffee shop “-along with a slew of hormones. It’s the perfect time.”

“I would rather not publicly humiliate myself on an assumption of yours, Gabriel.” Castiel replies tartly, moving away to wipe down the empty tables instead and create some physical distance between them. This sadly doesn't deter him from trailing behind Castiel.

“So basically what you’re saying is you’re a chickenshit.”

Before Castiel can retort, Jody comes through the kitchen, moving to man the register he’d left unattended – an unintentional mistake in his attempt to avoid Gabriel. Fortunately for them, it being a Saturday and still only mid-morning meant it was too early for any actual foot traffic into the shop.

“Gabe, are you harassing Cas again?”

“No ma’am.” Gabriel responds innocently. “I was just giving Cassie here some advice.”

“Unsolicited.” Castiel pipes up.

“Mm-hmm.” Jody hums, amused. “Gabe, where are those peanut butter and banana muffins you promised me?”

“Message received, boss lady. I’ll scoot on out of here and back into the kitchen.” Gabriel salutes her as he walks past. Before she can question Castiel – as he's certain she intends to do – she’s forced to attend a somewhat harried man who orders five different coffees to-go. The coffee machine tends to be a bit finicky in the morning, so Castiel gets back behind the counter to help her with the order.

Once the man had paid and left, Jody returns her attention to Cas. There’s no avoiding her so he doesn't try.

“So, what was Gabriel harassing you about this time?” Jody is a good boss, kind and occasionally nosy but never mean. She’s only asking out of kind concern, Castiel knows, and she’d back down without pushing the matter if he wished. It’s no secret from his coworkers at this point considering how much Gabriel teases him about his crush on Dean so he sees no reason to refrain.

“Dean.” He sighs. He’s grateful that there’s hardly anyone in the shop at the moment to watch the embarrassing play that is his life.

Jody hums, nodding sagely.

“I know it’s not going to be appreciated me saying this, and you're welcome to tell me to shut up, but honestly? I've known that boy for a long while and I think Dean does actually like you back.” Jody suddenly cringes, hand flying up to slap over her eyes in embarrassment. “God, I sound like I’m back in grade school again. You know what, forget I said anything.”

Castiel huffs a laugh, amused by Jody’s mortification.

“I’m gonna go back to my office, act like the adult I actually am and go through some order forms.” Jody says, turning around to go back into the kitchen. “You okay by yourself until Balthazar gets here?”

Castiel nods, turning back to the register just in time to greet the newest customer.

\--

Balthazar arrives an hour later, just barely in time to help Castiel with the now steadily increasing amount of people wandering into the coffee shop.

“Any plans for tonight, darling?” Balthazar asks, brewing up a cafe latte and a frappuccino for the two young ladies chattering away at the counter.

“No, and I’m not interested in going clubbing with you tonight.” Castiel replies, eyeing the clock on the wall. It’s almost noon and Dean isn't due to come in for another hour at least.

Dean’s been a regular at _Buns of Glory_ for longer than Castiel has worked there, one with a relatively predictable routine. He drops by at least three times a week – depending on whether or not he’s late for work and sometimes for lunch if he forgot his at home – but almost definitely on Saturdays, always just a little past noon for lunch after his half-day shift at the garage.

On occasion Dean happens to come by with a book in hand, though he usually ends up spending more time chatting with Castiel than he does reading his book, something which secretly pleases him.

From time to time Dean mentions a brother named Sammy, mostly to recall certain antics he’s gotten up to at college, but it’s clear in how he speaks about him that Dean is very fond of his brother.

Castiel likes to tentatively think of them as friends.

Balthazar hands the drinks over to the ladies with a charming smile, waiting for them to leave before turning on Castiel with a put-out expression.

“Come now, Cassie, it’ll be fun. You don’t want to leave me all on my lonesome, do you?” He says, bringing Castiel’s wandering mind back to the present.

“Prior experience shows that I am more likely to end up alone if I were to accompany you, Balthazar.” Castiel frowns at him, unamused.

Balthazar opens his mouth to argue, then closes it with a sigh, dropping the argument.

\--

Balthazar’s out on his smoke break when Dean comes in, which (unfortunately) means that Gabriel is the one aiding Castiel at the register.

Dean grins when he sees Castiel, picking up his pace as he walks up to the counter. Before either of them can say anything, Gabriel decides to make his presence known.

“Hey Dean-o! Happy Valentine's Day!" Gabriel says cheerily. He steamrolls over Dean's confused, "Uh thanks, you too?" to ask, "So! Any special plans for this special day? Any special lady or lad?”

Subtlety clearly wasn't Gabriel's strong suit, Castiel thinks aggressively, kicking him in the shin. He remains undeterred, grin still in place while kicking Castiel right back.

“Nah, Valentine’s Day is over-rated.” Dean replies, warily amused at Gabriel’s sudden and unexpected interest in him.

“No plans? Poor ol’ Cassie doesn't have any either, workaholic that he is. Maybe you can help him out?” Gabriel asks cheekily. Castiel scowls.

“Please ignore him, Dean. He likes to act like the brother I never wanted.” Castiel says, with a glare directed towards Gabriel.

Gabriel clutches at his chest, feigning hurt. “You wound me, Cassie." He directs big sad eyes and an over-exaggerated pout at Castiel. "I’m only looking out for my darling little not-brother.”

“I apologize for Gabriel.” Castiel says to Dean, ignoring Gabriel. Dean’s smile is amused, unperturbed and familiar with Gabriel’s antics. “Would you like your usual?”

“Nah, can’t stick around for lunch today. Just make my coffee to-go, and maybe pack up a slice of pie. Sammy’s visiting for a few days and he has stuff he wants to do so I promised to chauffeur him around. I know, I’m an awesome brother.”

One of the patrons suddenly laughs loudly, momentarily diverting Dean’s attention. Gabriel uses the opportunity to give him a pointed look while Dean is distracted. He gets the feeling that Gabriel is trying to telepathically tell him to _‘ask him out numbnuts’_ if the expression on his face is anything to go by.

He doesn't think he can outright ask Dean on a date but another solution comes to mind. Before he can chicken out, he quickly scrawls a message down on the to-go cup. Gabriel surreptitiously gives him an encouraging wink and thumbs up before heading back into the kitchen.

"So." Dean says, watching the kitchen door swing closed, before turning to Castiel. He raises a brow. "Is he high or something today?"

Castiel snorts. "If only his personality were that easy to explain away." He packs up a slice of cherry pie and rings Dean up.

As Dean moves to grab his wallet, a tall, giant of man suddenly appears behind him, clapping him on the shoulder. “You ready to go?”

Castiel starts to internally panic. He hadn't given much thought to the possibility of Dean having a boyfriend, but why shouldn't he? An intimidating giant of a boyfriend at that; one who might not appreciate him asking Dean out, via a cheesy line on his to-go coffee cup or otherwise.

“Yeah Sammy, just paying for my coffee.” The familiar name clicks in Castiel’s mind before he can figure out how to grab the coffee back. He's relieved enough that he almost slumps onto the counter. “You want anything? Gabe makes some of the best pies, you've gotta try some.”

“I hear someone beckoning me.” Gabriel says, walking out of the kitchen with a fresh tray of cookies. He sets them down on the back counter, eyeing Sam with interest. “Well, hello handsome.”

“Um, hi. I’m guessing you’re Gabriel?”

“Indeed I am.” Gabriel says, grinning. Castiel isn't entirely sure if that bodes well or not for Dean’s brother.

“Dean was just telling me that you make some amazing pies.”

“Baking is one of my many talents, among _other_ things.” His smile is entirely too suggestive of what those other things might be.

“Gabe, stop harassing my brother.” Dean rolls his eyes. “Ignore him, Sammy.”

“There’s no law against being friendly, Dean-o. What can I get you, handsome?” Gabriel asks, charm levels on high.

“Just a chai latte for me, thanks.” Sam says with an amused smile.

“Can I get you anything else with that? Maybe a number? Or a date?”

Sam laughs softly, scratching at the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Nah I’m good, thanks.”

“Yes, you are.” Gabriel agrees, flirty smirk firmly in place.

He moves to make the drink before Castiel has a chance to harass him to get back to work. Castiel stays at the counter and quickly rings up Sam’s order, hoping to avoid giving Gabriel any more opportunities to advance his flirtations into outright propositioning him.

As Dean and Sam move to leave the shop, Castiel watches Dean’s eyes stray down to his coffee cup and freeze, stopping halfway out the door. He sees Sam turn to question Dean, only to be ignored in favor of returning to the counter. Castiel watches all this in mild terror, heart racing, mind having blanked out as soon as Dean had noticed his hastily scribbled message across the side of the cup.

He stares at Dean, wide-eyed and nervous, unable to figure out if his expression means he’s going to – optimistically –  get a date with the man he’s been crushing on for months, or – realistically and most likely –  receive a customer harassment complaint. The blood rushing in his ears is so loud he barely hears Dean’s question.

“So, ‘bee mine’?” He asks, raising his cup up to show the incriminating words, as if Castiel could forget writing it.

“It’s a…” Castiel swallows, his throat suddenly feeling dry as a desert. “It’s a flirtation. And a pun.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Dean replies with a slightly amused smile. “So uh, did you mean it?”

“I- yes.” His heart is still pounding a frantic drum beat in his chest, but Dean hasn't thrown his coffee in his face, so he rallies his courage. “I would like to take you out on a date. If you're willing.”

“You got a pen?” Dean asks abruptly. Wordlessly, Castiel hands a pen over to Dean, watching curiously as he scribbles something down onto his receipt.

“Here.” Dean says, thrusting the paper at Castiel. “I dunno if I can make it tonight what with Sammy in town and all, but uh, call me and we can figure something out.”

Castiel stares down owlishly at the piece of paper in his hand for a moment, wondering whether or not he’s dreaming that he actually has _Dean’s number_ in his hand.

“Anyways, I really gotta go, Sasquatch’s waiting.” Dean says, jutting a thumb behind him in Sam’s direction, still standing by the door and watching their interaction with interest. He turns to leave but abruptly stops, turning back to look at Castiel.

“Can’t wait for our date, _honey_.” He says, winking at Castiel before strutting out the door.

“Way to go, Casanova!” Gabe praises, slapping him on the back – hard enough to almost propel him into the counter. He ignores the glare Castiel sends his way and pretends to wipe away fake tears. “My little bro is growing up so fast. It’s only a matter of time before I’ll be walking you down the aisle and giving you away to Dean to live in glorious gay matrimony together.”

“Gabriel!” Castiel hisses indignantly.

“I call dibs on having your first child named after me!” Gabriel says enthusiastically, turning to the latest customer with a big grin on his face. “Did you hear? Little Castiel finally found the balls to score a date with his childhood crush. Isn't young love so sweet?”

The lady smiles at Castiel. “Congratulations, I hope you guys have a good date.”

“Stop making up lies, Gabriel.” Castiel says, punctuating it with a slap upside the back of his head. He turns to face the customer, feeling somewhat awkward. “He’s not my childhood crush, but thank you.”

The woman smiles and congratulates him again before rattling off her order. Gabriel pouts petulantly, rubbing at the back of his head while Castiel completes her order.

Gabriel brightens up abruptly, all traces of his earlier sulkiness vanishing.

“Hot damn, this means I won my bet! Bal is gonna be so pissed.” Gabriel cackles gleefully.

**“Gabriel!”**

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up taking about half a month or so more than intended. Titles are hell to come up with, _hell,_ I tell you


End file.
